The present invention generally relates to a toy or an amusement device and a method for forming the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus to throw between users and/or for use in water wherein the apparatus may skip across a surface of the water.
It is, of course, generally known to provide saucer-shaped toys, generally known, for example, as Frisbees, to throw back and forth between users. Normally, users stand at a distance between themselves and throw the toy back and forth to each other. The toys tend to drift through the air following a flight pattern with minimal resistance due to the aerodynamic shape of the toy and a lack of frictional disturbances to divert the flight pattern of the toy.
Such known toys typically have a disc with a convex upper surface and a concave lower surface. The surfaces allow air to flow under the toy which keeps the toy afloat. Typically, if such a toy comes into contact with another object, such as the ground or a body of water, the toy diverts from the flight pattern. These toys do not have the ability to continue an intended flight pattern when a frictional force interrupts the flight pattern of the toy. Known toys of this design are not made to xe2x80x9cskipxe2x80x9d off a water surface. Known toys are immediately diverted from their intended target because the water interrupts or stops the intended flight pattern of the toy.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved toy and method for forming the same that maintains a specific flight pattern when thrown against a water surface by a user.
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for forming the same having an upper convex surface and a lower convex surface, a centerpiece and a buoyant band which, when thrown or xe2x80x9cskippedxe2x80x9d across a water surface, may travel in a specific intended flight pattern.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided. The apparatus has a disc having a central axis and a perimeter wherein the disc is formed from an upper convex surface and a lower convex surface wherein the upper convex surface attaches to the lower convex surface. A centerpiece is arranged along the central axis of the disc wherein the centerpiece extends between the upper convex surface and the lower convex surface.
In an embodiment, the centerpiece has a venturi shape.
In an embodiment, the centerpiece is constructed from a material that is heavier than the lower convex surface.
In an embodiment, the upper convex surface, the lower convex surface and the centerpiece are integrally formed.
In an embodiment, the disc is constructed from a material having a buoyant composition.
In an embodiment, the disc is a fluorescent color.
In an embodiment, a band is attached to the disc.
In another embodiment of the invention, a disc is provided having a central axis and a perimeter wherein the disc is formed from an upper convex surface and a lower convex surface wherein the upper convex surface attaches to the lower convex surface. A band is attached to the perimeter of the disc.
In an embodiment, a plurality of spaced openings is provided in the band.
In a further embodiment, a plurality of ridges is provided in the band.
In an embodiment, the disc is a fluorescent color.
In an embodiment, the disc is constructed from a material having a buoyant composition.
In another embodiment, the band is constructed from a material having a buoyant composition.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for forming a disc comprising the step of: providing an upper convex surface and a lower convex surface of the disc wherein the upper convex surface is attached to the lower convex surface along a central axis; and providing a centerpiece wherein the centerpiece is secured between the upper convex surface and the lower convex surface along the central axis.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for constructing the centerpiece from a material that is heavier than the upper convex surface and the lower convex surface.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for forming the centerpiece in a venturi shape.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for assembling a disc. The method comprises the steps of: providing an upper convex surface and a lower convex surface wherein the upper convex surface is attached to the lower convex surface along a central axis; and providing a band secured between the upper convex surface and the lower convex surface wherein the band is attached equidistantly from the central axis.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for forming a plurality of ridges in the band.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for providing a plurality of spaced openings in the band.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for weighting the upper convex surface and the lower convex surface uniformly around the central axis.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a user may skip a disc across a water surface.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc may continue a specific, intended flight pattern without diversion that may normally be created by contact with a water surface.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc has a ridged edge that allows a user to maintain a grip on the disc.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc has a ridged edge that is buoyant.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc may be used by one or more users.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc is simple to manufacture.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc may be used in a pool.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc may be skipped off different surfaces including, but not limited to, concrete, asphalt, grass, turf, artificial turf, wood, rock, dirt, water or clay.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a disc may be thrown into a specific flight pattern that does not include skipping the disc off a surface after a user releases the disc.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.